Fallen Angels
by Hana Henderson
Summary: A normal girl...she thinks...until one day she's kidnapped...then suddenly her worlds turned upside down...who's behind the madness?


As i was tossed in the gloomy and barren room I thought back to the night I walked into this nightmare.

The time? 9:08 p.m., the air was cool and crisp not a soul was to be found. I had just gone for a late night stroll in the park, and had started on my way home totally unaware of my oncoming company. He was a tall man in a long dark coat. He had a black wool scarf covering most of his face, and fidgeted with one hand while the other was in his pocket. My attention wasn't drawn to the man pursuing me until he made the mistake and stepped on some leaves. Which crackled loudly making me turn around, of course i was too late. He had started running towards me as soon as he realized I knew he was there. Before I could turn and run he pinned me to the ground, slamming my head into the pavement. Pain soon echoed through my body as a van drove up. I was unconscious for I don't know how long, but when I woke up there was a throbbing in my head and I was being pushed into a barn. I was kept there for four days, I only knew because someone would throw a trey of left overs into the barn that I was in. On that Trey was a torn piece of paper that said you've been here one day, and then it kept going one day after another. That little piece of paper gave me a sort of hope. Hope that someone outside of this empty barn would help me. The hope died a little each hour though. On the second day I found a rock on the loft, I hadn't gone up there just incase someone did come, I used the rock to widen a tiny hole in the boards. It was big enough to stick my hand in, but too far up and small enough not to be noticed by the kidnappers. I looked through it, but all I saw was a tiny shack and the van that took me here.

I winced at the memory, but that barn compared to this cell was a palace. Then sitting up I looked around the wasn't much, an empty box, a window with bars, and a slot in the door which I guessed was for the treys. I crawled over to the slot and peered out the tiny hole. There was two men in the room, one was pacing back and forth while the other was sitting at a table whispering what seemed urgent to the man pacing. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but it sounded like he was talking about my injuries. I scooted back to the corner I had been sitting in. I leaned my head back against the wall to think. Why had they come after me? I'm not an important person. I don't have much money. All I have is my one room apartment, a little potted plant that I could barely keep alive, a bed, a small key board, and some art supplies. I don't make much, I work at an art museum as a tour guide. I looked the room over again...it wasn't like I was running short of time. My eyes finally rested on my tattered dress I had worn to the park that night. It was small and simple, a white sun dress with a little red ribbon. I sighed as I picked up part of the shredded side and then laid it back down. I picked myself up and walked to the door. I started banging on it. "Please someone help!" I squeaked desperately. My voice was corse from screaming in the barn, but I managed that one squeak of desperation. I looked through the slot and the man who was sitting at the table glanced nervously to the other man. The man who was pacing stopped and looked frustrated with me. He muttered something silently and nodded in permission to the man at the table. This act frightened me, but I had made a vow to myself that I wouldn't give up. That I'd make it out of there alive. I continued to watch the men. The man at the table stood up, walked over to a kit near the sink and started toward the door to the room I was in. I quickly went back to the corner I had been in. Not long after I had sat back down the man with the kit walked in. he looked about 5'10 or 6ft, grey eyes, and brown hair. "Don't worry I'm here to help you" he said calmly, his words were not reassuring though. I scoffed "Yeah that's why you locked me up..." I mumbled under my breath. "I'm truly sorry for what my partner did, he wasn't supposed to hurt you," he explained.I coughed for a bit and then continued "then why did he? Why did he even need me? I'm not important, and I don't have money, so why me?" I asked curiously. "You are Rose Wilson are you not?" he replied. "I am at a disadvantage you know me but I have yet to learn who you are," I said as I confirmed his inquiry. "Also you have yet to answer my previous question...why me?" He chuckled. I can tell he's smart so I'll have to try and be smarter. Although his partner seems a little trigger happy, and probably wouldn't think twice about shooting us both. "I am Samuel Archer" he smiled a toothy smile. He tried to step closer, but I move further away. "Please I'm just trying to help you," he tried to reassure me. "then get me out of here!" I cried. "you have a mild concussion, and a few other injuries that I would like to take a look at," Samuel warned. I did believe him about my injuries, I guess slamming me into the pavement wasn't enough. Trigger probably broke a bone in my wrist, I guessed sense I could just barely move it. He moved closer this time I wasn't so fast to move I let him get close, but if I didn't like what he was doing I'd bite him. He looked me in the eye. "Thank you, and if your wondering I did get my medical degree," "Oh that's wonderful news. I've been kidnapped and held against my will for over four days now, but it's ok because one of the guys who did it has a medical degree!" I huffed sarcastically. He sighed then continued his work mending my wounds. Finally I broke the silence. "who's your friend?" I asked. "Kurt Mathews and he's not my friend," he answered firmly. As soon as I mentioned Kurt, Sam looked angry. "You two have a falling out?" I continued with my line of questioning.

"it doesn't matter now. Anyway I thought you weren't going to talk to me without being a smart mouth," he smirked seeing as I was loosening up. "I'm a curious girl, I'm also curious to why I'm here" I asked again. "I can't tell you that" he murmured. Sam had left the door open a little bit. Through the space left open I saw Kurt walk, with his machine gun, towards the door. "What are you telling her?!" he demanded. "nothing, go back to waiting for the call" Sam replied. From what I could gather there had to be some big boss. These guys were just like henchmen. Do this, do that, not necessarily the dirty work though. "you really must excuse Kurt. He's just been under...well under some stress lately," he sighed. He finished up with my wounds, turns out my wrist was sprained from being pushed in the van, a mild concussion like he said, bruising, and some small cuts. I was grateful for Sam's kindness, although I was still distrustful of him. A few heart beats passed, then I heard a telephone ring. Kurt answered impatiently of course. He wanted to get me off his hands as quickly as possible. I couldn't hear the whole conversation, because he went onto the porch. He came back inside at what felt like an hour. He looked both angered and happy, not a good combo for me. He came up to the door I scooted away as fast as I could. He wasn't going to be gentle, which he wasn't. He slammed the door open and pointed the gun right at my face. "Get to your feet now!" he ordered. Sam looked shocked at his behavior, although I had expected it. I stood calmly and slowly. It frustrated him further that I wasn't shaking to my wits end. "come on! Your wasting daylight!" he yelled. I walked fast, although anyone would if they had a gun pointed at them. "what'd the boss say?" Sam asked. "boss man wants to see her finally," he replied a touch of exasperation in his voice. I guess he didn't think very kindly of the boss. Once we got to the van Kurt shoved the machine gun into Sam's arms. It looked painful, and I could see more of why he said they weren't exactly friends. Next Kurt swung into the drivers seat, Sam ordered me to get into the van. So I did, and for the next half hour I rode with a gun pointed at me. A half hour later we stopped. It was the middle of no where but I wasn't surprised. Kurt searched in the glove box and found what he was looking for, although I couldn't see what it was. He came around to the side door and swung it open.

"move!" he ordered Sam. Sam moved closer to the seat, looking miserable. Kurt jumped in, and put a black bag over my head. Next he bound my hands together, the ropes were tight. I could already tell that they were going to leave burns. I heard Kurt get out close the side door, and start driving again. We drove for so long that I almost thought it was days. We didn't stop so I guessed it was just hours. "can we take her mask off now?" Samuel wondered. "what, are you getting soft on the girl?" Kurt joked "humph do I even need to ask?" "Hey cut it out or do you want us both dead?" snapped Sam. Kurt laughed but didn't talk again. We stopped and I heard a another man speak. "she the one the boss wanted?" the man asked. Gosh he makes me sound like a dog. "yeah, so can you let us through?" Kurt sounded impatient maybe even a little anxious. I heard the gate open, and we started driving again. Sam took the mask off putting his finger to his mouth. I looked through the windshield it was a big place. A mansion about three stories high, horse stables, swimming pool, tennis courts. Not to mention what I couldn't see. A little while later we were at the end of the driveway. Kurt came around the side like he's been doing, opened the door Sam got out, and Kurt snatched the gun from him. I jumped down from the van pain echoing through my body once again. I stumbled but quickly regained my balance. Several guards with guns came and surrounded us. I smirked at the thought that I was dangerous. 5'2, long brown hair, and a cute smile that's sooo dangerous. I didn't say my thoughts I just fallowed the men with the guns to a small side door of the house. Once we were inside two guards handcuffed Sam and Kurt. Kurt struggled of course, but Sam looked as if he knew it was hopeless to try. I was a little curious as to why they didn't also handcuff me, but the ropes burned worse than the pinching that the cuffs could do. They took Sam and Kurt away and then led me to the top floor into a room with a skylight, sofa, giant screen of sorts, and a desk with a chair. There was someone sitting in the chair. "are you hurt? I saw you stumble and then you have bandages wrapped around you in several places," a deep voice boomed. "umm," I was a little hesitant to answer, cause I didn't even know who he was,"a little, but nothing I can't handle." "leave us!" he yelled,"come please sit on the couch, I'm sorry if I startled you." well he's creepy, although he's the big boss I'm guessing so better find out what he wants before making him mad. I walked around to the couch and sat down. I saw his face finally, he was a handsome man, broad shoulders, deep brown eyes, black hair, and a good jaw line. He looked a little older than myself which was 22. "would you like something to drink, maybe some scotch?" he suggested as he stood and walked over to a small table with different alcoholic drinks. "I don't drink," I added," sorry" he chuckled and shook his head a bit. I wondered if he took to the bottle often. I looked over the room again. "why am I here?" I asked trying to get him to his point. He looked down into his glass, laughed, and then walked back to where he had been sitting. Taking a huge gulp of the drink he set it down. "tell me Rose Wilson what is it you want in life? A better job? Money?" he paused,"magic?" he said with a devilish grin on his face. It made me shrink a little bit into the couch. "there's no such thing, unless your implying trickery. Although I'm sure you have much practice in that," I replied as I sat back up. He leaned forward on the desk moving his glass forward too. "no, not simple parlor tricks I'm afraid. I mean actual magic. Something that could change the world as we know it." he sounded both grave and amazed. I think hes gone mad, or has been drinking longer than I've known about. "it's not like I want you to..."dispose" of me or anything, but what exactly does it have to do with me?" I asked. "ah and we finally get to that...small matter. I need you, but if something happens you can and will be killed," he explained soft but firmly. I stood up in a flash, my will to live is strong and if he thinks he can kill me without a fight he can just forget it. I briefly thought over my injuries again, the concussion will be a problem as well as my sprained wrist. I went over to the desk, slammed my good hand down, and leaned over the desk. "there's no way I'm going down without a fight. I don't care who you are, or who you think you are I'm a fighter." I paused to stand up strait and walk a little ways from the desk. I whipped around and yelled," why out of the thousands-no billions of people why me?! What cause I was an easy "catch"? I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?!" he turned his head and said calmly "no...no you were not just chosen randomly. Your different, your like me. You have no clue how long I've awaited for this very moment! Oh how I've longed for one like me, another...another fallen angel." at those two words I was very confused. "first you talk about magic then you go off about fallen angels? I think you need a hospital," I suggested. He laughed and then shook his head. "why can't you just remember..." he mumbled sadly. "remember what?!" I demanded. "you'll learn later...if you don't die first...when the memories come back to you," he sighed. He got up and in a blur he was around the desk to my right side clenching both my arms from behind. A dark cold shiver ran through my body. I slunk back, feeling limp in a few places. "this isn't the full excitant of my power, just a little trick I picked up. A trick I could teach you, oh...the things I could teach you," his voice was cold and distant unlike before when it was warm yet lost. He kissed my forehead, clouding my thoughts, making me drowsy. I was drifting away to sleep when I heard him whisper one last thing,"maybe you'll trust me when you wake up." fat chance I thought.

"hello Celeste, you do remember your name right?" asked a strange but trusting voice.

"umm I think so, who are you exactly?" I pondered. "whats going on right now, I'm so confused." "do not worry it will soon come clear," she reassured,"I'm afraid you have to go now." "wait! Where am I going? I don't want to go back!" I pleaded but it was too late, the light, the voice, and the warmth was gone. I was half awake, and still a little dizzy from the dream when I was yanked out of bed. I was in a small room with a bed, bookshelf, and a window. With one eye I looked to see who had awoken me, no one was there. "man, you are one heavy sleeper, I mean gosh I almost never got you up!" exclaimed the "big boss". "Where the heck did you come from?!" I jumped up. I looked at my clothes. My tattered dress was replaced with shorts and a red tank top. The man opened the door and pushed a button that wasn't very far. He came back inside and motioned towards the bed. "why don't you just sit on the bed, I have some breakfast coming for you and I," he suggested. "I want to stand and I'm not hungry..." I mumbled. He smiled and sat on the bed. "fair enough," he trailed off. He looked as if he had something to discuss, but didn't want to come right out with it. We stayed with him on the bed and me leaning on the wall until a girl maybe a year or two younger than myself walked in with some eggs and toast. "set it down over here," he said. after she set it down she briskly walked out.

"come on you have to eat some time," he said.

"you eat it, i already told you I'm not hungry," I snapped.

"suit yourself, but you'll regret it later. we're starting training today," he started to say as he took a bite of the scrambled eggs on the plate. I looked out the window only to see that it was raining. outside there was a pond with a bidge, some tall trees, a few short trees, and a fence surrounded by shrubs blocking my view to what else was there. I put my hand to my head. the bandages were gone and my head felt perfectly fine.

"wondering about the rain, your head, why I'm being so kind considering I kidnapped you?" he asked. "don't leave out your name, I'll need it when I finally get out of here..." I mumbled.

"you wont want to leave. you'll beg me to kill you," he stopped eating to continue," but I wont you'll be given the choice of staying and becoming my companion or leaving." I was a little shocked at what he said. it made me wonder what training was and why I wouldn't want to leave a psychopath like him. I'm guessing training was going to be in a covered phasility or out in the rain which should make it more interesting. he finished and stood up the plate in hand.

"well anyway you should find there are some clothes that fit you perfectly in the closet. I suggest not wearing a dress...or white," he walked out of the room locking the door behind himself. I looked in the closet, it was a wide walk-n-closet with several racks filled with clothes. there was a section filled with black/dark clothes. I chose a tank top, black jacket, black cargo pants, and flexible boots. I tied my hair up, and then put on a thin ski mask that made me feel like a ninja. I walked over to the door. the door was locked as expected, so I went back to the window.

"dang it..." I mumbled under my breath. the window was locked, I looked up at the cieling. there was an air vent I think I might just be able to fit through. I took the empty book shelf that was surprisingly light and pulled it under the air vent. looking up, I started to climb up. it was about six or seven feet tall. It didn't take long to get to the top, and once I was there it was easy to pull the vent off. I was a little suspicious about it not being screwed in, but I decided to continue on. I climmed into the air shaft, it was a tight fit like i thought it would be. once I was up there there was an opening to where I could turn around. I started to army crawl my way through the shaft when someone opened the door to the room I had previously been in. I slowly turned around crawled back just far enough to see into the room. It was the maid who brought breakfast.

"miss? are you ready to be taken to Logan now?" hmph Logan's his name. Its nice to finally hear the name of my kidnapper. I was intrigued by this new information. I jumped down from the vent.

"oh! miss you scared me! haha well I see you're ready, so follow me please," she said cheerfully.  
She lead me out of the room as she did I took off my face mask. We must've walked past ten or eleven rooms before we reached the end of the hallway.


End file.
